


SWAG2016: Asahi/Nishinoya

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Asahi/Nishinoya drabbles written for SWAG2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ogre In The Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya is a young samurai off to defeat the ogre said to be terrorising his village.
> 
> (G, no warnings)

The hills are silent and peaceful, Nishinoya thinks as he climbs them. It's a long journey, made even longer with his short legs, but at least it's a pleasant one. There's greenery as far as the eye can see, the forest on one side and the rice fields on the other, and Nishinoya wants to protect it, protect _all_ of it.

That's why he's dedicated himself to the way of the samurai, after all. He loves this place with his whole heart and he'll do absolutely anything he can to make sure that no evil touches it. He's still young, but he's strong and he's determined. One day, he thinks to himself, they'll call him the guardian deity of these hills. His name will be passed on in legend, speaking of the small samurai whose power was as fierce as the rolling thunder, who could fight alone with the strength of an entire army.

Nishinoya is going to fashion himself into a legend and it's going to begin with him slaying the ogre that lives hidden among these hills.

He's never seen an ogre before, but he's certain that he'll recognise it when he sees it. He's going to cut it down and take its head back to the village as a trophy and then, the villagers will understand that he is serious about this.

The ogre will be the first chapter of his legend.

He gets to the highest of the hills, where the fog hangs thick in the air and brings the chill with it, until Nishinoya has to rub his arms to keep himself warm. The village is a peck in the distance, the rice fields hidden from view by the forest that grows on either side of the narrow path.

At the very top of the hill, Nishinoya does not find the dark cave he is expecting, but a well-build wooden hut. There are wild hares in the yard, hopping through the flowers growing by the stone path. There is smoke coming out of a chimney, indicating a fire burning inside.

Nishinoya hesitates, resting his hand on the handle of his sword. Perhaps he's in the wrong place.

He walks up to the door anyway, and knocks loudly.

It's definitely an ogre who answers the door, judging by its large teeth and pointed horns. It's nearly three times the size of Nishinoya.

"I don't get visitors very often," the ogre says, looking down with confusion. "Are you lost?"

"Are you the ogre in the hills?"

The ogre blinks. "I-I suppose I am?"

Nishinoya draws his sword. "I'm here to defeat you. I hear that you've been terrorising the village."

"There's a village?" The ogre stumbles backwards, large hands raised towards Nishinoya in surrender. "I've never been to a village. I don't know what you're talking about. Can you please put that away before you hurt someone?"

Nishinoya frowns. "There's a village at the foot of the hills. We've been losing our livestock. The elders said it was the ogre living in the hills. So here I am, to defeat the ogre in the hills."

'"I haven't been down the hill. I don't go past the forest." The ogre laughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of its neck. "I'm a little nervous about being around humans. They usually run screaming."

"Oh." Nishinoya frowns. This ogre sees genuine, and not scary or dangerous at all. "I wonder what's happening to the livestock, then."

"Bandits?" The ogre suggests. "I come across them in the forest sometimes, but they tend to run screaming when they see me too."

Nishinoya frowns. "That sounds… lonely."

"It is, a little." The ogre smiles. "I'm Asahi, by the way. You haven't run screaming yet, and you don't look like you're going to kill me any more, so would you like to come inside and have some tea?"

"Yeah." Nishinoya grins. What's a better start to a legend than a samurai who _befriends_ an ogre? "That sounds good."


	2. bottom!Asahi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi bottoms for Nishinoya.
> 
> (Explicit)

Asahi is nervous about, well…

Asahi is nervous about most things in life, if he's being perfectly honest. He isn't very good at speaking up, he isn't very good at asking for what he wants, especially when it's something that he's shy about. He knows that the basis of good relationships is good communication, but sometimes his words get caught up in his throat and he can't quite get them out right, can't really manage anything except for a small, embarrassed noise into his hands.

He's lucky to be dating Noya, because Noya is amazing in several ways, more ways than Asahi can even count, but most importantly right now, he can understand most of what Asahi wants to say, even before he struggles to get it out. He doesn't make Asahi feel self-conscious about anything that he wants to ask for, actively going out of his way to make sure that Asahi doesn't feel embarrassed at all, that he feels comfortable, that he enjoys himself.

"Are you ready?" Noya asks, for the second time, rubbing the head of his cock against Asahi's entrace, and all he gets in reply is an incoherent mumble because Asahi has wanted this so badly since the first time he explored his own body and fingered himself.

He's always wanted to be fucked and he can't think of anyone better to do it than Noya, who he knows he's completely safe and comfortable with, even if it's taken them a while after graduating high school before doing anything about the way they feel for each other.

"Yeah," he finally manages. "I'm ready."

Noya slides into him carefully, and Asahi groans into the pillow softly. Noya pauses, and Asahi hurriedly assures him that he's fine, he's good, he's so good right now, he loves this, Noya can keep going.

"You're babbling," Noya says, sounding thrilled. "It's cute."

Asahi feels his face burning up, but then Noya thrusts into him a little deeper, and nothing in the world matters at all. He grips the sides of the pillow hard, pressing back into Noya, meeting thrust for thrust. Noya's made sure to prepare him thoroughly beforehand, made sure that Asahi isn't uncomfortable at all, and Asahi feels amazing right now, is vaguely aware of the fact that he's murmuring that too, telling Noya just how good he feels, how much he's thought about doing this.

"Oh fuck," Noya gasps out, picking up his pace. "You can't say those sorts of things to me."

Asahi honestly doesn't see why, when Noya says worse things on a regular basis, making his face burn up, making his insides coil warmly with a mix of pride and desire. He keeps talking, honestly unable to stop himself right now. He tells Noya how he wants it harder, how good every little change in angle feels, how he wants Noya to fuck him all the time, just like this.

"Asahi," Noya pants out, reaching around him to stroke his cock too, and Asahi moans loudly, thrusting back against Noya's cock, then forward into Noya's hand. He loves it, loves the feeling of Noya taking him completely apart like this, and he comes hard—harder than he's ever come in his life, he's certain of it. He feels Noya shuddering behind him as he comes too, his small hands digging into Asahi's hips.

"You're amazing," Asahi tells him honestly, once they've cleaned up, with Noya's head settled on his chest. He runs his fingers through Noya's hair with a dazed smile. "That was amazing."

" _You're_ amazing," Noya replies, pressing a kiss to his lips. "If you ever want anything, I'll give it to you. Remember that, yeah?"

"Yeah," Asahi smiles, warm with the knowledge that it's true.


	3. Body Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi feels self-conscious, Noya helps.
> 
> (Explicit, cisswap)

Making out with Asahi is _amazing_. Her bed's big and comfortable and she likes pulling Noya right on top of her, straddling her middle as they kiss. Noya likes it, likes the fact that Asahi's so tall, but _she's_ the one who gets to lean down into the kisses instead, controlling the pace of them, licking into Asahi's mouth and kissing her so deeply, pressed so close against her that she can feel Asahi's moan as much as she can hear it.

"Noya," Asahi gasps as they pull apart for air. Her hands are sitting on the small of Noya's back, curling into her jacket, tugging on it just slightly. She's good like this too, broadcasting her needs simply without wasting words, wasting breath.

With a grin, Noya shrugs out of her jacket and drops it onto Asahi's floor. She unbuttons her shirt and takes that off too, and Asahi is watching her, open-mouthed and with so much _wonder_ that it makes Noya blush every single time.

Noya has always been small, not particularly curvy, but Asahi reaches out to cup her small breasts through the black bra that Noya's wearing. Asahi's hands are big enough to cover them entirely, and Noya likes that too, likes the way that Asahi's hands are gentle as they rub back and forth, until Noya's nipples are stiff, showing through the thin material of the bra.

Asahi grabs Noya by her waist and pulls her close in one easy moment and that's one of Noya's _favourite_ things, being picked up and moved so easily. Asahi leans up, fastening her lips around one of Noya's clothed nipples, pressing her tongue to the fabric until it soaks through, sucking on it gently.

Noya's underwear is soaked and she can _feel it_. Her skirt has ridden up to her thighs, and she grabs one of Asahi's hands, guiding it to press against the damp patch of her underwear.

"Oh," Asahi gasps, rubbing a finger back and forth over the wet spot, making Noya bite back a curse.

"Can we—" Noya begins, undoing the fastening of her skirt. Asahi nods, helping her take it off, then moving her hands out of the way as Noya unbuttons her shirt, pushing it off her arms and doing the same to her skirt.

And that's when things change.

Naked except for her underwear, Asahi is no longer firm like she was before, reaching out and touching Noya without even pausing to ask. Her knees draw together, and her cheeks darken with a blush. She ducks her head with embarrassment, suddenly withdrawing into herself.

"Asahi-san," Noya says, immediately tucking herself against Asahi's side, wrapping an arm around her. "It's okay."

She ducks her head even more, her hair falling into her face. Noya brushes it back behind her ear, and Asahi doesn't quite meet her eyes.

"It's weird, isn't it? Me being so big."

"No," Noya replies immediately. "Of course not."

"People stare at me. Boys feel threatened by me."

"Boys are stupid," Noya says with conviction, resting her chin on Asahi's shoulder. "I think you're perfect. You're complete perfect, okay? I like all of you."

Asahi smiles, not looking entirely convinced. Noya kisses her shoulder, then her neck, cupping one of Asahi's breasts in her hand, squeezing it gently.

"I like these," Noya murmurs, "I like how big they are, the way I can't even fit them in my hands."

Asahi's blush darkens, but she leans into Noya's touch, listening.

"I like sucking on them," Noya continues, kissing her way down from Asahi's collarbone. She gets her lips around one of Asahi's nipples, teasing it with her tongue until it stiffens into a peak. She sucks, hearing Asahi's soft sigh.

"I like how tall you are," Noya tells her, kissing Asahi's other nipple this time, reaching around to unclasp Asahi's bra. Her breasts are round and heavy as Noya takes them both into her hands. "I like the way you tower over everyone. I like the way you're easy to find in a crowd."

Asahi huffs out a quiet laugh, looking down. Noya leans forward, kissing along her jaw.

"I like the way you smile. I like how you tie your hair up into a bun. I like your arms, how powerful your spikes are…"

"Noya," Asahi whispers, and Noya stops. They watch each other silently for a moment, and Asahi smiles, pulling Noya into a kiss. Noya steadies herself with a hand on Asahi's shoulder, the other one sliding down to Asahi's underwear. She trails her fingers over the material of it, pleased to find just how wet it is, then slips her hand past the waistband. Asahi's breath hitches as Noya's fingers brush against her vulva. " _Noya_."

"I really like this," Noya tells her, rubbing slow circles around Asahi's clit. "I like making you feel good."

"You're good at it," Asahi murmurs, pressing forward into Noya's fingers. "You're really, really good at it."

Noya smiles, pulling Asahi's underwear down and continuing to tease her.

They end up with their legs open against each other, Asahi lying on her back as Noya grinds against her, both of them panting, whimpering with every time their clits press against each other. Noya reaches between them, fingers wet as she rubs both of them. She watches Asahi come apart beneath her, arching off the bed with a loud moan, lost in pure bliss.

There's a lot Noya would give to make Asahi this happy all the time.


End file.
